


A Late Night Hot Chocolate Mishap

by Sweetlittlepeapod



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittlepeapod/pseuds/Sweetlittlepeapod
Summary: A late night study session turned hot chocolate mishap!





	A Late Night Hot Chocolate Mishap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnusragnor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusragnor/gifts).



> This is my Shadowhunters Summertime Gift Fest submission :) hopefully they like it!! This is also the first thing I have posted in a long while but I do have plans for more soon...ish!
> 
> Couldn't have done this without the help of the amazing Martina ^_^ thank you for the motivation and everything!! Read her work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseBouse/pseuds/MouseBouse).

The apartment was silent as Alec sighed, rubbing his hand over his face and noticing the thin layer of stubble that was slowly taking over. He had been sat reading the same paragraph for the last hour and hadn’t made any progress with his essay in even longer. With a loud thunk Alec’s head hit his desk as he groaned in frustration. He was getting nowhere.

What felt like only a few moments later Alec was startled by a light touch on his shoulder. Jumping up from his chair, Alec somehow managed to headbutt his surprise attacker.

“Alexander!” A silvery, albeit pained, voice came from behind him. Alec quickly turned to see his roommate holding his head and frowning.

“Shit! I’m so sorry Magnus! You just, you startled me.” Alec’s face heated up as he quickly looked away from his closest friend,

“No harm done dear, just a mild concussion from that pretty little head of yours.” Magnus teased, smirking at the playful glare he got in return. “I did call your name a couple times before you so rudely assaulted me,” Alec rolled his eyes, “It appears your brain finally decided to let you take a break from all that studying.” Magnus chuckled at the small confused frown that took over Alec’s face, “You fell asleep Alexander.” He explained, smiling at the younger boy.

“I wasn’t asleep! I was just...resting my eyes.” Alec’s sentence drifted off sounding more like a question. He groaned loudly, “I have to have this done by the end of the week and I’m getting nowhere Mags”

“Come now, you need a proper break love.” Flushing at the pet name Alec looked down as Magnus softly placed his hand on the boy’s arm, leading him away from his books.

The two boys had been close friends since the start of their college life after being assigned together in the dorms. Now, living together off campus, Magnus and Alec were in their final year at Idris University. Alec wouldn’t admit to anyone how much he longed to be more than Magnus’ friend. What had started as a simple crush when they first met had only ignited further the more Alec got to know him; the way he crinkled his nose when he yawned, how one day he came home with a tiny kitten and always referred to himself and Alec as his fathers, even the way Magnus tried incessantly to sneak some colour into Alec’s wardrobe. His sister Isabelle, of course, had soon realised his crush and tried to tell him many times that he simply needed to tell Magnus about his feelings so that they could live ‘happily ever after’, Alec scoffed at her every time this subject was brought up.

“Fine,” Alec huffed, “I’m pretty sure my brain turned off hours ago anyway.” He gave Magnus a small smile. “How about I make us some hot chocolate? We can sit and watch one of your ridiculous runway shows if you want?”

“They are not ridiculous Alexander, they are highly entertaining and of course educational! How else do you think I learnt to dress this fabulously?” Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus did a twirl in his royal blue silk pyjamas.

Entering the kitchen, Magnus gracefully sat himself on the counter watching Alec begin to prepare their hot chocolate. He watched the way Alec’s shirt rode up showing his toned stomach, and just a hint of his V line, as he reached for the saucepan. How the muscles on his arm flexed slightly when he got the milk. He really couldn’t help but stare, and who could blame him, as Alec bent over to rummage in the cupboard for the missing cocoa powder. Magnus was so lost in thoughts of what he wished he was doing with Alec in that position that he didn’t notice how Alec was now standing right in front of him, looking at him in a way that meant he had obviously just asked a question.

“I’m sorry dear, what did you say?” Magnus flushed just slightly at being caught staring,

“I was asking if you could pass me the cocoa powder.” Alec smiled shyly, a similar flush on his cheeks. Magnus’ heart began to race as Alec leant around him to get the box that was sat behind him. He shivered as he felt Alec’s breath on the base of his neck and fought the urge to moan. As Alec slowly moved back Magnus couldn’t pull his eyes away from his lips; the need to kiss him overwhelming. Magnus didn’t know who started to lean in first but soon they were mere inches apart. Unconsciously, Magnus licked his lips. He looked up into Alec’s eyes seeing the same hunger, and just a hint of nerves, that he felt.

Just as their noses touched gently, a cloud of cocoa powder erupted in between the pair. Alec backed up suddenly, coughing as he inhaled sharply. Once the coughing fit ended and the cloud settled Alec forced his eyes down, finding the floor very interesting all of a sudden. Anything so that he wouldn’t have to look at Magnus and face his humiliation.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered quietly, cursing his perpetual awkwardness. He heard a small laugh and couldn’t help but look up at the man in question. Magnus was covered in the light brown powder, it had settled in his hair and on the front of his pyjamas. What started as a small laugh was now Magnus crying and holding his stomach as he laughed so hard Alec thought he might fall off the counter. Calming down for a moment Magnus looked at Alec and smiled,

“I’m sorry Alexander, I’m not laughing at you. It’s just...I’ve been wanting to do this for so long and we’re finally about to and then…” Magnus starts laughing again, not able to control himself. Alec, however, stood there with his eyes wide, staring at the older boy in front of him. Without even a second of thought Alec had crossed the kitchen and pressed himself between Magnus’ legs. He grasped the back of Magnus’ neck and pulled him forwards to kiss him hard, swallowing the moan that escaped Magnus’ lips. Magnus froze for a second before relaxing into the kiss, his arms circling Alec’s hips pulling him closer. Running his tongue over Magnus’ bottom lip, Alec deepened the kiss and let his hand play with the hair at the nape of Magnus’ neck.

They were kissing for what could have minutes or hours before they separated, resting their foreheads together. They were both catching their breath, enjoying being close to one another, neither knowing what to say and scared of breaking the moment.

Magnus pulled away just slightly, still close enough that their noses were almost touching. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Smiling softly he gave Alec a small kiss on the tip of his nose and rested his head on the taller boy’s shoulder, his arms still circling his hips, Alec’s hand still playing with his hair.


End file.
